


The other noble girl

by HisRealNameIsFrankincense



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisRealNameIsFrankincense/pseuds/HisRealNameIsFrankincense
Summary: Reader the sixth princess of her kingdom west of westeros. Her younger sister and her have been sent to stay with the starks to form a possible alliance between Her kingdom and the iron throne. What will happen when all of westeros begins to fight during their stay.(The title was my attempt at a play on "the other boleyn girl")





	1. The alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I'm not much of a writer I just had this idea and want to share it.  
> K/N means kingdom name and I think you all know the rest of not request a key and I will add it.

It was the first time in a while Eddard Stark would see his old friend Robert Baratheon. Though he supposed that was king Robert Baratheon now. He was a little ashamed to be thinking that he wasn't quite thrilled for the visit from the royal family but he would be nothing but a gracious host. The day came all too quickly. Catelyn had schooled the children on their behavior and had them all lined up and ready to meet the royal family just as they arrived. 

The carriage only carried the queen cersei and her two youngest while prince joffery rode alongside his father the king. With them came the king slayer and joffery's personal guard. 

"Ned!" Robert bellowed it was a wonder how the ground did not shake when he jumped off his horse. He went in for a big hug saying. "You haven't changed a bit you old goat." And with a lighthearted chuckle Ned hugged back and replied that the same went for the king. For Ned, Robert was the kind of friend you don't really care for until you are with them that you are reminded why you were even friends in the first place.

"It's good to see you old friend." Ned smiled and after all greetings were over and done with he had some of the servants help his guests settle in while he and Robert went on a walk to catch up. "It has been too long your grace. How are things running in Kings landing?" Ned decided to strike up the conversation and Robert heaved a deep sigh. "Its much work my friend but I'm afraid its so hard to undo some of the damage caused by the mad king." Ned knew it must be hard to be king and he would wish that kind of responsibility on no one but he had faith in Robert he was a good man and king. With a hand on Robert's shoulder he gave a firm but short shake. "I'm sure your doing the best you can and your people know this. We all understand progress takes time." 

Robert appreciated Ned's attempt to sooth his worries so he thought this a good time to bring up one of the reasons he came to winterfell. "That reminds me Ned, I would like to ask you a favor. " Ned raised his brow suspicious. Robert never really 'asked' when he wanted something from him. Robert took his silence to continue. "I am in need of a favor. A man from another kingdom far from westeros has asked to form an alliance between our two kingdoms." Ned was still silent thinking upon what he was told. "Which kingdom your grace?" When Robert said it was (K/N) and he had never heard of this place but Robert said he was told that they had just made themselves known to westeros and are a powerful kingdom and it would be wise to have them as an ally. "What is it I can do for you my king?" Ned could only pray that he was not asking him to travel into enemy territory.

Robert smiled a big smile glad that from what he could see Ned was on board. "King (F/N) would like to, as a sign of goodwill send two of his unmarried daughters to gain the favor of a nobleman here in westeros." Robert explained but Ned still did not understand what was expected of him when Robert continued. "I would ask if you could have them stay here in winterfell, maybe catch the attention of one of your boys." 

Ned wanted to protest but only asked, "why not marry them to both your sons?" It was logical for royalty to marry royalty. When Robert scoffed. "King (F/N) believes that women especially his girls should be able to choose their husbands, besides one daughter is much too old for joffery and I would not think it would look right on our kingdom to have only one marry a prince." Without waiting for an answer Robert said, "you only need to house the princesses I have already informed king (F/N) that if he wants them to choose a husband among any possible suitors here they might go back empty handed and he has informed me that as long as they come back happy the alliance will still take place." With that it was decided. All he need do was make sure two princess had a great time in winterfell.

That's easier said than done, something Ned quickly comes to realize the day the two actually arrived.


	2. Two sides of a coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princesses arrived in winterfell but they couldn't be anymore different from what anyone would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify the Baratheons have not left winterfell yet so that they can at least meet their new ally's daughters.
> 
> Sorry for characters being OOC as you may have noticed in the last chapter I have trouble with keeping their characters.

when it was the day for the princesses arrival everyone was surprised to see that only one small carriage big enough for two people came, one horse, and one coachman dressed head to toe in black gold accented armor. 

King (F/N) must've been crazy. Sending two princess with only one guard who was also driving the carriage. The knight got down and it dawned on everyone there that he was very short for a man. Things kept getting stranger. When he opened the carriage only one girl about 17 steps out, she is wearing a white based gown with pastel pink and blue flowers that looked like they had been painted on with water color paints. It had white frills and lace along the edges and a puffy skirt. Her hair was a dark brown and so were her eyes, big and doe like with rosy cheeks. Upon her head was a gold circlet that looked like vines with small leaves and pearls made to look like flower buds. The last a beautiful gold necklace with a big ruby heart that rested on her collar bone. She was the picture of a princess. The knight gave her his hand and she steps down from the carriage. 

All were shocked, Robb recovering the quickest and introduced himself kissing her hand and bowing. "you must be princess (Y/N)." he looked past her into the carriage seeing it empty. "Is your younger sister coming with the rest of your company?" But the girl just giggled and shook her head looking to the knight as he said, in a very feminine voice. "My apologies, I guess you do not know since I wore black armor." they took off their helmet letting long (H/C) hair with many beads and small braids came tumbling out. This girl smiled, she had (E/C) eyes , wore armor and had a silver circlet that looked like two bars coming down in a V shape with a blue sapphire at its point.

"I thought with a name like winterfell there would be snow. It doesn't snow where we come from so my father thought if I wore my white armor I would be lost in the scenery." she laughed a deep bellied laugh and held out her hand to Robb who still held the other girls hand. Slowly letting go and taking her hand Robb was still confused as was everyone else as she shook his hand firmly with a big grin and said. "I'm princess (Y/N), The White Knight of (K/N) sixth daughter born to king (F/N) and queen (M/N). This is my little sister." Gesturing to the first girl."princess (S/N), The Nightingale of (K/N), seventh daughter born to king (F/N) and queen (M/N)." You finished clearing up some of the confusion.

Your sister nodded slightly and kept her hands clasped down in front of her. She only smiled a benevolent smile and held her head high looking even more regal than before. You smile as you salute Ned and bow at the waist to the king. "Thank you sirs for inviting us into your home and your kingdom, it is an honor to serve as your guests." You say in a strong voice before rising. You see Catelyn and Cersei and bow to them as well. "Your majesty, Lady Stark, your tales of your beauty have even reached our shores and I must say they do you no justice." A little buttering up never hurt anyone you thought as Cersei just looked at you down her nose with a mocking smirk and Lady Catelyn with a tight lipped smile. Both did not approve of your manners or attire. 

"And you must be young Arya." You say smiling to the wide eyed girl who nodded. Yes you had learned about their families just to seem a little more friendly. "Lemme guess the rest." You say with a clap and pretending to think hard. " lady Sansa," you say looking at her for a approval and when she gives it you move on doing the same to the others. "Ricken, Brandon and Robb." You smile happy that you were correct. "Its lovely to finally meet the stark family." 

You do the same to tommen and Mercella saying things like "us princess gotta stick together" and "wow that's a firm handshake I bet you can even best me in a sword fight." Then you bowed respectfully to prince joffery. "And future king of westeros may our kingdoms get along during your rein as well." To which he scoffed and said. " Please from what I've seen today I think everyone should steer clear of your kingdom." Robert quickly said "Joffery!" In a firm scolding tone but did not continue when Cersei grabbed his arm saying "They are only kids." 

Of course you just laughed it off because you could feel your sisters anger radiating off of her and did not have to look behind you to see how tight she clenched her hands together keeping on that slight 'higher than thou' smile. Oh yeah, she was pissed, you'd have your ear talked off later so you had to show you were not hurt by his comment so she could calm down.

"I get that, my appearance kinda comes as a shock to everyone." You laugh that warm laugh of yours and rejoin your sister smiling. that sets her at ease for now as she let's her clenched jaw relax. 

"Well now that we have introductions out of the way how about we head inside for your guest's welcome feast?" Robert says loudly and leads the way to the main building. while following behind everyone you noticed two men around your age off to the side. They didn't look like the other servants here. You wonder why they didn't introduce themselves. You turn your attention back to walking when your sister tsks at your lack of attentiveness. 

Maybe you can introduce yourself at another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I got anything wrong, facts/spelling feel free to tell me and I will fix it.  
> Tell me what you think in general I would like to know how to make this more entertaining for my readers.


	3. Young Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time the arrival of the princesses shocked all of Winterfell. Though our reader's mind is not on the festivities of her welcome, but the two strangers she saw at the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for anything that I get incorrect and please enjoy.

You and your sister sat with everyone at the front of the room looking down on the subjects of Winterfell. In the crowd you could see the two men you had seen at the gates. Leaning in you whispered, "Hey (S/N.)" To your sister and with her ever present sweet smile on her face she whispered harshly. "What now (Y/N)?!" It always baffled you how she could look so nice and calm but have the tone of a very moody bear."Enough attitude." you say calmly and gesture with your head over to the two men you had been eyeing. "Thats the two I told you about." you said quietly but not looking at them as she took a sip of her goblet to obscure her gaze before placing it back down being sure to not make a sound in her movements. " You may be correct that they are not servants. Unless the Starks dawn their favorites in such fine garbs."

If there was one thing you and your sister had in common it was your interest in clothing. You both knew how to spot good quality fabrics and finely made pieces. Heck you both could make clothing fit for a king with your own hands, it was not too far fetched as you had made clothing for your father so he could stay in fashion. The man was stubborn and never knew when it was time for change. Though that is how most older people are, set in their ways. This was proven when Catelyn Stark decided to adress you. "Princess (Y/N), it is uncommon here for a woman to dawn a full suit of armor as you have." Anyone could tell she was doing her best to not come off as rude."Is it common in your kingdom?" She was not happy with the example you could be setting for Arya but she would at least try to understand if it was just a cultural difference and not just a rare circumstance. 

With a big grin you folded your armor covered hands atop the table and took a breath. You loved talking about your kingdom, you were proud of the place your ancestors had built. "yes I am not the only female to be knighted in (K/N). Not the first and surely not the last." you chuckled at their expressions. You had found that most places you visited women were viewed lesser than men. It was okay some women preferred their set roles but in your kingdom it was believed everyone should be free to pursue what makes them happy. If a woman wanted to be a blacksmith then who has the right to tell her she has cant give it her best shot. She may just succeed and be the best blacksmith in the area. "It is actually very common in (K/N) for women to have places in the military and it is believed that if a man falls in battle his wife has the right to take up his sword in revenge if she so pleases. Most wives who believe that often even fight along side their husbands in epic battle." You explained with passion and sparkling eyes. You just really did love your kingdom, you and all of your siblings were proud of it. 

Your dreamy look was broken when Cersei scoffed into her goblet. "Your kingdom must be desperate for soldiers if women are encouraged to throw themselves into battle. No wonder you seek to make peace with the seven kingdoms." This had your smile off your face your mouth drawing into a tight line, but before you could even pull your lips back and snarl at her your younger sister, graceful as ever and that smile of hers intervened. "You misunderstand, your GRACE." she put a lot of emphasis on the word before continuing. "It is seen as a great honor to all of our citizens to fight for their Kingdom and it is often seen as a desirable trait for a woman to participate in what would usually be considered a masculine activity and do it just as well as any man. Even common women are encouraged to at least know basic self defense. It is empowering to the people to know that not only can they protect themselves but our soldiers are even stronger to better protect our home." Her calm expression was almost scary. You don't have to be observant to see she was holding back and that lovely face was turned into something mysterious and somehow intimidating.

You on the other hand looked at Cersei down your nose adopting a more transparent expression smiling and saying through your teeth. "Exactly, Not many of our citizens are completely helpless. It is actually a common pass time to sculpt one's body so that shows your physical strength. Both men and women alike do this to not only hone their skills but better their health." You were glad to piggyback off of your sisters example and lucky for it too. It took a special kind of person to be able to make you almost blow your lid. You made a mental note to watch Yourself around the queen. You don't know what she is thinking but you wouldn't fall pray to her tricks and schemes. With that you and (S/N) stood up and you said "As you may have guessed the sun sets a lot earlier in (K/N) than Westeros so we regrettably will be forced to retire early until we adapt to the new setting." You bowed at the waist and (S/N) simply leaned forward a bit. the movement was so small it might as well have just been a nod while you moved extravagantly and gracefully.

While on your way to your rooms (S/N) fumed. "How dare she scoff at our traditions and beliefs. It's as if she wants me to rip her mouth off with my bare hands, mash them up into a fluid and drink them!" she growled and ground her teeth together. You simply sighed and said. "At least wait til we are sure we are alone in our room to bad mouth the queen." but smiled at how she puffed her cheeks out. "you were close to doing worse had I not stepped in, earlier." (S/N) said with a smirk and bummed your hip with hers. and you chuckled, "True but that doesn't make it okay little sister." And she stops walking you leaving her behind thinking you had stumped her. But just before she could say anything You hit something solid almost losing your balance when it wobbled foreword, or backwards because when you had stepped back rubbing your nose you saw you had hit a person. 

"My apologies Princess!" the man had curly hair and blue eyes and you recognized him as one of the men at the gates. "No, I am at fault." you say holding up a hand and sigh. "I wasn't looking where I was going but at my-" you stopped when you saw your sister had vanished probably fleeing before you could embarrass not only yourself but her as well. Of course she would leave you when she knew you didn't do well with strangers alone. Its one of the reasons why you were attached at the hip. "At your..." The stranger said a smirk on his face when you looked at your feet blushing slightly. "My.. my.. My cape!" you say taking the decorative cloth with your family's sigil on the back and showing it to him. "The winds here are strong so even inside it sways and I guess I just... got.. distracted." Why in the world you didn't just tell the truth is something you did not know yourself so you yelled.

"I'M (Y/N)!" and shot your hand straight out stiffly to shake his and he looked at you quizzical and took your hand slowly and turned it so he could bring it to his lips. "Theon Greyjoy, It is an honor your grace." he said and kissed the back of your hand. This made you red all over and you froze him still holding your hand. No one had ever kissed your hand before. They usually only did that to your sisters now that you think about it. If they didn't accept your handshake they bowed. If you were honest with yourself you'd say it felt good to be treated in such a way but it still made you uncomfortable. Maybe because you weren't used to it? He continued since you had said nothing but his smile got bigger. Was he enjoying your reaction?

"I'm Ned Starks Ward." he says and you blink and snatch your hand away. "Ah! I knew you weren't a servant!" you said happy that you were correct. "You were looking at me?" she said looking a bit smug and you wanted to smack that look off his face. "I'm usually this Observant and it wasn't just you!" you cross your arms and turn away from him. "The man with black hair didn't look like he was a citizen either." and with that Theon's grin fell. "You mean Jon?" and you turned to him determined to get more information. Any information you could help you out in this unknown land. "His name is Jon?" you say stepping closer with a coy look you lightly touched his vest playing with the leather strings. "Is that his only name?" and Theon a bit red in the face stuttered out "sn- snow.... Jon snow." and you got closer asking, "another ward to the Starks I presume?" and Theon frowned. "You mean you don't know?" his expression made you pull back quickly and you motioned for him to explain and he did, well not really. "It's not my place to tell, but you should probably learn what it means to carry the name Snow." he said quickly leaving the scene. 

Damn that was awkward.... Maybe you need practice in the art of seduction. 

A lot of practice.

But that would have to wait for you were curious about this man.

Jon Snow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's sister is based off my own younger sister. I don't do much of anything without her. We can get into a huge fight sometimes even a physical one, but talk normally not even a minute later. She is kind of scary in the sense that with me she is funny, cute, and nice but if anyone were to make fun of me (often goes over my head) or her she will tell them off with a smile the whole time.
> 
> The thing about Cersei's lips comes from what she said about a guy once, "He acts like I'm gonna rip off his mustache put it in a blender and drink it." She says things like that all the time and I honestly love it. 😂


	4. Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader met Theon and although the interaction was extremely awkward hopefully next time will be better. Its day two in Winterfell and the boys are practicing their archery and swordsmanship. Though you and your sister are expected to join the stark girls and princess Myrcella in some kind of sewing circle. Long story short, you convince the septa in charge that you are too old to participate and go off to find something else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that's a long chapter summary. I'm not very good at this but enjoy it anyway! 😂

You woke in the morning at a very early hour. You were a morning person and as you stretched you wondered if they drank coffee in westeros. If not then you would gladly introduce it to them and help set up a trading system for both the kingdoms. Actually that got you thinking as to what kind of things they had here that (K/N) did not. You didn't have much time to ponder that as there was a knock on the door. 

Pulling your robe closed tighter you yelled a clear. "I'm decent you may come in!" And to your surprise it was lady Sansa. She smiled gently closing the door and placed a gown she had been holding on your bed. "Mother has requested that someone ask that during your stay you wear what would be considered proper attire." She says her hands clasped in front of her. It was much like (S/N)'s stance when in the presence of company and like (S/N), Sansa had an air about her that said my word is what goes. When you had not said anything Sansa stammered out, "Of course I volunteered to be the one to tell you and worked all night with my septa to make you a gown." she held it up a bit shyly digging her foot into the ground as if she thought you might not like it. "I hope it suits your tastes your highness." And you smiled and gently placed your hands on hers. "Of course my lady. I love it."

You chuckle at how cute she looks when she smiles slightly. Now that you look at it up close it really is beautiful. Its a deep green with flowers and light green vines embroidered at the hems. It's simple but beautiful none the less. "Me and my sister also make our own garments back home and from my experience I can say this is very well made." And when you had said that her smile got bigger and you took it stepping behind a screen in the room to dress. You were used to dressing yourself and although it took long you actually preferred it. Sansa sat on the bed waiting to see you in her work and clapped happily when you stepped out. "I hope I am wearing this right. I don't often wear dresses." She nods that you are wearing it correctly and straightens it out a bit for you.

"I hope its not too rude of me to ask but do you always armor in (K/N)? All the time?" And you smile at her first thanking her for the dress and following her out the room walking side by side looking like two proper lady's except for the sword you always kept at your hip. Good thing you had styled your hair appropriately before hand. "To answer your question lady Sansa, no, I don't always wear armor But I have been known to wear a blouse and trousers." You chuckle at her shocked expression that turns into a laugh when she quickly scolds you. "A proper lady should always be dressed appropriately!" She never thought anyone but her sister could be this way especially not a princess. "But my lady." You say wiping a tear. "It is not considered inappropriate for a lady to wear trousers in (K/N). But if I am to stay here I will learn and follow your customs. It is the right thing to follow my hosts rules." You say assuring her that you felt no offense and hoped that she didn't either.

Your statement seemed to appease her as she grasped your hands and held them up as if she was pleading. "Today we are practicing our embroidery! I would love it so much if you could come too. Princess Myrcella is also joining." She explains but is already pulling you with her to break your fast first. Like you thought before, she made it her way or the highway (highways don't exist but I'm not gonna hurt myself thinking of another way to say it again.) 

You got the feeling that the current lady of winterfell was the same way. Sansa was determined to teach you all the joys of being a proper lady and you did not mind until it turned to almost the whole morning of continuous embroidery. Your wrist was beginning to ache. You were at least glad that (S/N) got dragged with you to this little sewing circle... Embroidery circle? Young Arya looked like she was dying of boredom and you had no idea how to ask when this would be over. Your sister and Sansa were getting along as they were close in age and princess Myrcella was humming to herself occasionally asking Septa Mordane or the others for help. 

You decided, if you could not save yourself you would save poor Arya. You nudged her with your foot keeping your eyes on your embroidery when she raised her brown at you. You raised your hand to your lips and showed her your wheel that had a very messy "Go" stitched in it. You quickly started turning "Go" into the word good as Septa Mordane came around to inspect everyone's work. 

Arya was confused when you started to distract Septa Mordane before she could move on to her. "Septa Mordane I'm thinking of something like Good Home, or maybe I should write Happy home and a direwolf under it" Then you brought Sansa into the conversation distracting her as well. " Lady Sansa which to you think your mother would like more. I want to show my thanks for her accepting us into her home. Maybe it should say thank you." You sounded really concerned and Sansa started tossing around concepts for you. Arya was already gone only you had noticed when you looked to see if she was still there and the only thing left on her chair was her embroidery wheel.

Now to see if you could save yourself. "Maybe it would be weird. I mean I am 20 years old. I just don't think it would be appropriate considering my age." With a sigh Sansa tried to assure you that it was okay and with your depressed state Septa Mordane let you go before noticing that Arya had snuck away. Your guessing she felt bad that you being as old as you are and still weren't married or something dumb like that. Either way you had no idea what to do with your new found freedom when you caught Brandon practicing his Archery. The older boys laughing at him when he missed. "And which one of you were a marks men at seven years old?" Ned yelled to them which stopped their laughing. You had seen Robb, Theon, and the man Theon told you name was Jon when Arya hit the target dead in the center with her own bow and arrow." This caused a lot of ruckus.

So You walked up to from behind them and said "perhaps one of you could spar with me." they all turned to you surprised expecting you to be with the other girls but of course if Arya had escaped so had you. "Me! Please I want to learn too!" Arya yelled and you said. "Only if you get permission first. I would never go against your parents wishes." And she looked to her mother and Catelyn just shook her head no and Ned Chuckled at Arya's pout as she crossed her arms and sat down to watch.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt your highness." Robb said with a charming smile and you gave him one back quickly pulling out your sword (imagine a Spanish espada) and cut his belt holding his sword. At first it did nothing until you turned around slowly putting your sword back in its scabbard as you took six steps the sword clicking in place on the sixth step at the same time his belt fell. 

You turned your head to look back at them and say. "A good swordsman should be able to take six steps before his opponent realises that he's already dead. If I had hit you, you would be dead. Not that you would have noticed right away." You finished with a wink. "You gonna take that from a girl Robb?" Theon says playfully and Robb smirks. "Fine I'll Spar with you but don't go crying when you loose." He picks up his sword and draws it taking stance so you draw yours. "Even if I do loose my lord it would be wise to remember a battle won can also be a battle lost. " and with that you began. You could tell he started off easy on you but soon that changed but something still kept him from using his full strength, so in the end you won. 

You leaned over him from where he laid on the ground. hands on your knees as you had knocked him over before pointing your sword at his neck. "I guess I should head my own advice." You smile and offer him your hand and help him up. "Your a lot better than I thought." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Of course The title of White Knight is earned in (K/N). It wasn't just given to me because I am the princess." You explained holding out your hand for him to shake. When he took it you said, "good match my lord." And he said, "Just Robb is fine." And you both smile "Thank you Robb, Call me (Y/N)." 

The rest of the day was spent with Theon and Robb taking turns switching from sparing with you and Jon. Jon never asked to Spar with you or even tried speaking to you until Theon offered to help Robb with his archery. "Princess (Y/N), would you like to practice to? I could get you a spare bow." Jon had asked and you just got up from where you had sat to rest and said. "Nah I'm good for now, but would you like to spar with me?" When you asked he looked at his shoes. Actually, he never really looked straight at you. It was kind of cute, he looked like a scared puppy. "If, that is what you wish I would be honored." His head shot up when you patted his shoulder giving it a gental squeeze and told him, "Please Jon, call me (Y/N). I'd like it if you all did." He relaxed a bit but not by much. 

"You know my name?" He asks with a tilt of his head, you wanted to slap him he was so cute. "Of course I do!" You yell and he jumps a bit. "I mean I was curious at first why you didn't introduce yourself when we arrived but I asked Theon and he told me." And Jon's shoulders fell. "So you know about me....." He looked off to the side again. He had such sad eyes and you knitted your brows in concern. "Is that bad?" You ask confused, why in the world did he look so upset? Was he told not to speak to you? That would be weird why would he be instructed to stay hidden. "It might look bad on the Starks in (K/N) if King (F/N) finds out that Ned Stark is harboring his bastard child." 

You were even more confused. "What does Bastard mean?" You ask innocently and Jon turns red so fast you think you upset him. "I'm sorry was that wrong?!" And he quickly shakes his head no. "It's just that is not a word for a lady to say let alone a princess." He continues to explain the word anyway. "It means I was born out of wedlock. My mother is not Catelyn Stark." You started to get it now but were still confused.

"But your last name is Snow." He nods. "Yes" you think for a bit. "Why isn't it Stark? Or did you want your mothers name? Your mothers name is Snow?" Its his turn to look confused. "Do you not have bastards in (K/N)?" And you shake your head. "If a child is born out of wedlock the parents can one get married, two mother keeps the child and it takes her name, three father takes custody after its born and it takes his name or three they give it up so another family can adopt it and raise it as their own." you smile and Jon just shakes his head and explains the concept of bastards to you. 

This makes you sad. Its not his fault he was born but he is destined to have no future because of the circumstances of his birth. "Jon that's terrible!" You had both sat down sometime during your talk. "I wish I could steal you away and bring you to (K/N), There no one would care if your parents were married or not. Actually less and less people get married in (K/N) every year and its not such a big deal. I mean look at me. Here I'm considered an old maid but back home I'm still too young." you say wanting to show you cared. then it hits you. 

Your father did say to be on the look out for a husband. "Marry me Jon snow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write so much more. Reader just wants to help poor little Jon. Anyway I know the timeline and ages are all fucked up but i did say this is an alternate universe in the tags so chalk it up to that. 😂
> 
> Kudos are appreciated if you liked it.


	5. Mary Me Jon snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage proposal already?! How can this not end well?

"W-what" Jon stammered turning unbelievably red and you just giggled. "Mary me." You repeated and he looked like his head would explode from all the thoughts running through his head and you just smiled waiting for him to process it. 

When he finally worked out his thoughts he protested, "But your a princess!" And for he can say anymore you tilt your head mischief in your eyes, "sooooo?" You ask drawing out the word your smile never falling. "But I'm a bastard..." He trails off and again you offer a similar reply, "aaaaaand" 

He just stares at you confused and you say with your ever present smile. "Jon," you place your hand on his and say, "In my kingdom it is not wrong for someone to marry below their status, people still think its weird but no one can stop us if it makes us happy and my father wishes us to marry for love." You let you smile fall when Jon pulls his hands away. "But you don't love me!" He clenched his fists and looks angry which makes you flinch in fear your hand going to the hilt of your sword. 

"You are afraid of me (Y/N). That's not love." He said standing to leave but you follow and grab his sleeve. "Jon just say we are getting married and when we get to my home you can break the engagement. Lots of engagements in (K/N) turn sour. Then you will be free to pursue your own happiness." You looked so happy and Jon wanted to embrace you and say yes but he was scared. 

"What would people say hear?" he sounded angry again. "Bastard or not I reflect onto the stark name (Y/N)!" He yells and you flinch. "Not everything can be solved by running away (Y/N)." With that he leaves.

Robb and Theon both stood there watching and when you snapped your head towards them they both looked away whistling like they weren't eavesdropping. "Is he always this way?" You huffed crossing your arms and walking over to them. "No I think you just bring that out of him." Theon snickers and Robb elbows him in the gut. "I'm sorry about that but Theon isn't wrong." Robb says sheepishly, "I've never heard him raise his voice let alone at a lady." Robb says a bit worried for Jon. "What in gods name did you say to him?" And now you looked away from Robb. It was wrong for you to push him like that maybe it was better to keep out of others business. 

You can't solve everyone's problems and you shouldn't make their issues yours. That was always a flaw you had and (S/N) was always telling you that it would be your down fall. "Maybe I should go...." You didn't wait for them to react and just started walking away. You can't believe you had been so insensitive. Maybe you should go apologize. Hopefully he would forgive you. 

It didn't take long for you to decide that you wouldn't find Jon unless he wanted you to. So you had a plan. After finding Brandon climbing as always you decided to recruit him. "Lord Brandon!" You called to him and he looked down at you. "Would you be so kind as to speak to me down here?!" You yelled and he quickly made his way down. It was actually a very impressive sight. "What is it princess (Y/N)?" He Asked. He was so cute so you knelt down and smiled kindly. "Please just (Y/N), and I need your help." you said quietly looking around and motioning to lean in. he did so and asked, "You love your brother Jon right?" To which he nodded and you said. "Good because I think I do too and I made him very mad." Before you could continue he gasped and yelled, "You love Jon?!" And you quickly hushed him. "He is very angry with me and I want to apologize can you take me to his room?" You ask and he nods happily and pulls you with a skip in his step. 

And that's how you ended up skipping dinner to wait for Jon. He would never suspect you here after Brandon told everyone you weren't feeling well. You sat on the bed facing the door when it began to open. Jon walked in but stopped when he saw you. 

"Hello Jon, lovely to see you here." You said as if you weren't in his room. Quickly closing the door Jon whispers harshly. "What are you doing here?!" And you stood up to stand directly in front of him. "I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry." You sounded sincere but Jon wasn't ready to forgive you but before he could kick you out you add "I meant well and I have come to care about you in the little time we've Talked. In a way I get it. I'm not destined for much either. I mean my older sisters are married and I'm only a sixth princess. Even then I'm not suitors first choice." You say looking down sadly. Jon furrows his brows and asks, "what do you mean?" And you scoff. "Come on I'm not stupid as everyone thinks." you sit back on the bed. "My father let's me do what I want because ever since I have come to age I have yet to have a single suitor. While (S/N) has had suitors since she was twelve." 

You feel on the verge of tears. You had always worked hard to love you for you because you thought no one else would And were fine with that. But it always made you upset if you thought about it for too long. "I know I'm not very pretty or kind or anything that any man would want in a woman so I have to work hard to earn my title and contribute to my kingdom, that's why I fought to become (K/N)'s white knight. It's a great honor bestowed upon the most vigilant soldier. That way my people don't see me as a waste of flesh." 

Jon would have thought your kingdom was perfect with the way you speak of it. He would have never guessed your people would throw someone who has so much pride in their kingdom to the side like that. Someone who would sacrifice everything for its well being and Probably already has. You worked hard to prove yourself and have to work to keep it. Sure it was different but Jon understands you both don't have much to take choices in life, that's why he tells you. "I'm joining the watch, like my Uncle Benjen. Just spoke to him about it." 

You had heard of the knights watch during your time in westeros while traveling to winterfell. This worried you. It didn't sound like much of a life and Jon was so young. "But Jon!" Before you can say anything he cuts you off with a kiss. You were too shocked to react but when he pulls away he rests his forehead on yours. I have no choice, I decided I wanted to marry you but I over heard my father talking to lady Stark. The king has asked him to be his hand which means he will no longer be here. He will join him in kings landing and I will no longer be welcome here. The watch is where I belong." 

So you made a decision in that moment. "Then I shall see you off." You say moving in to kiss him slowly. "One night is all I ask." You say before kissing him again. Jon holds you close and pulls you against him holding you like you were a fragile doll. "But its not, we're not.." You cut him off with more kisses. "No one will care where I come from. Virginity isn't something kept guarded by most these days. It doesn't affect a woman's reputation." And with that you both gave into passion.   
Jon feeling like this would be his last chance to feel a woman's touch and you thinking no one else would want to be intimate with you.

It was hard not to think this was simply a good bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment do what you will. If you want a lemon then request it. If I get enough requests I'll do it.   
> I don't proof read so if you wanna be one then just ask.   
> Anyway hope you liked it.  
>  I know they just met but let's face it, this is game of thrones people.😂

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and or kudos if you liked it. I want to know what you think or if I got anything wrong like facts or spelling and how I can improve the story to better your enjoyment.


End file.
